blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Shougen Ikuma
"}} Shougen Ikuma (伊熊将監) is a Promoter working with Kayo Senju in tasks given to them by the Government, as a member of Civil Security. Appearance Shougen Ikuma is a hefty man with a vigorous muscular build, and tan skin as well as of tall posture. He has slanted eyes, thin eyelashes and small ears. The top of his head is covered by blond hair jagged upwards and several stands arching forward coming down below his thin eyebrows. At the sides, he keeps those portions of hair slicked back and reaching to the back of his head, which is covered by a bundle of blond hair in messy standards. His lower face is, however, covered entirely by a piece of clothing. Covering his left arm is a tattoo reaching from his shoulder to his hand, adorned with an intricately-designed skull and a pair of wings. Further; the head of the skull displays a robe covering its upper area. Following said design are flame-like lines that reach his upper hand enveloping the shield drawn at the center.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 20 Shougen dons a military outfit, including the husky dark boots and the traditional pants with different color markings. Around his waist he keeps a strapped accessory hanging loose with darker color edges. His upper body is solely covered by a black tank top revealing his well-defined body build. On top of it, keeping his sword in place at the back,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 19 is a massive belt circling his chest and stomach areas. His most prominent piece of clothing is a with the form of human's skull, including teeth, and a nose.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 2 Lower down, there are two crossbones and a cross necklace, as well as letters underneath saying "Kill or Die!!".Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 22 Personality Shougen is a short-tempered man that finds kids like Rentaro and Kisara, that are part of Civil Security, nothing more than a burden. This is further empathized when he unquestioningly bashes his head against Rentaro in form of attack, calling him a shitty brat along the way.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 20-22 Also, during their small scuffle, he seems to think very little of the Initiators, calling them mere tools. In addition, he is easily irritated when people interrupt his fights and his work.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 1-2 However, despite his cruel persona and lack of care for young Promoters, he saved Rentaro's life when said teen was nearly killed by Kagetane Hiroku.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 13-14 Though, afterwards, he tells him to stay out of his away and calls him an onerous brat.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 39-40 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc Badmouthing Kisara Tendo and Rentaro Satomi at the meeting he was summoned to by Seitenshi; for being kids and forming part of Civil Security at such age, Shougen stomps his foot on the floor and tells them to turn around and walk away. Although, the young boy Rentaro does the complete opposite as he comes closer to his face and asks him for his company's name. In return, Shougen forcefully smashes his head with Rentaro's, sending him several feet back as the people in the room laugh. Getting his fist ready as Rentaro gets back up, he calls him a detestable guy.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 19-22 Shougen reaches back for his sword, and absurdly questions Rentaro's "tool's" whereabouts. An enraged Rentaro responds to his questions by informing him that the Initiators are not tools, when he is suddenly stopped by Kisara seconds after. Her intrusion angers Shougen, but before the latter can attack, a man calls his attention and orders him to stop. He does, and walks to a nearby wall, standing next to his hungry Initiator.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 1-7 When the meeting finally gets underway, Shougen, along with the others inside the room, is shocked to see Seitenshi appear in a live broadcast. He listens to her as she explains that their mission is to retrieve a case that is thought to be inside the belly of the Gastrea that invaded Tokyo yesterday. Further; to annihilate the Gastrea. As the meeting continues, a mad laugh is heard around the room, turning out to be none other than Kagetane Hiroku. Shougen unsheathes his sword and, quickly, rushes in to attack the masked man. However, it proves futile as a shield appears around Kagetane, causing him to lose grip on his sword. Although, with the help of his Initiator, he is quick to retrieve his weapon and attack Kagetane once again; proving pointless yet again. He then moves out of the way when the men in the room begin to shoot Kagetane with their guns. Shortly thereafter, Kagetane leaves after causing an uproar, as well as leaving behind Oose's dead head in the room inside a box. Despite this, Shougen listens to Seitenshi as she explains the contents of the case.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 9-40 Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc Around the forest where the original Gastrea was spotted, Shougen is approached by a weeping Enju, asking him for help. He follows her lead and is taken to where Rentaro is. He later navigates him to the hospital alongside the others. Before he left the hospital that day, however, he tells Kisara that Rentaro is simply an onerous brat.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 13-14 After Rentaro awakens, Shougen comes across him at the place where they will strategize to bring Kagetane down. He comes near Rentaro and, calling him a hindrance, is thanked for saving his life. Not accepting the gratitude, Shougen moves back and tells him to go back home. Before they can continue their small scuffle, Kayo Senju, his Initiator, pulls on his shoulder and informs him that it's time to depart. Before leaving, Shougen tells Rentaro to stay out of his way.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 38-40 Abilities Promoter: As a Promoter, Shougen is noted to have the ability to analyze and supervise battle situations, as well as enhanced combat skills.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 35 Enhanced Speed: Shougen, in contrary to his robust figure, displays remarkable speed, being several feet away from Kagetane Hiroku and ultimately coming face to face with the man in a matter of seconds despite carrying a hefty sword.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 24 Enhanced Strength: Shougen was able to send Rentaro Satomi flying several feet back with a simple headbutt.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 21 Further; he is able to swig around his monstrous sword with ease.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 27 Enhanced Reflexes: During his fight with Kagetane, Shougen portrays a set of noteworthy reflexes, with the vigorous man catching his sword in midair and freely swinging it right back to his desired location.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 26 He was also able to rapidly move out of the way when the men in the room began to shoot Kagetane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 26 Equipment *'Shougen Ikuma's Sword': Shougen's main weapon of choice is a long, jet-black sword with two small staffs jutting outwards attached to the handle. Shougen is seen carrying his sword at all time on his back, being held by a strap connected to his clothes. With said weapon, Shougen shows great mastery; unsheathing it in a matter of seconds and attacking his opponents just as quickly. However, the sword was no match for Kagetane's Repulsion Shield, which knocked the sword out of Shougen's grip. Despite this, Shougen was able to recuperate his sword and sequentially swing at the target yet again in mere seconds. The sword's mass does not hinder Shougen; rather, gives greater force to the attacks upon contact with the enemy.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 24-28 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Shougen comes crashing down from the sky with his weapon at hand, ultimately killing a man that was turning into a Gastrea. Standing next to Kayo Senju, Shougen places the sword on his back, and visibly annoyed notes Rentaro's presence. He turns his back as Kayo disciples Rentaro on the duties of Civil Security, only to tell her to ignore him afterwards. Shougen then watches as Rentaro leaves complaining about his taken target.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 3-4 Shortly thereafter, when multiple Gastrea attack a nearby location, Shougen reappears and stands in front of the Gastrea; claiming that it will be fun as he looks at them. However, before he can confront them, he hears Rentaro evacuating the people around. He come close to him and, grabbing him by the neck, orders him not to get in his way. In return, Rentaro tells him that he is the one getting in his way. As the two argue, Shougen notes as Enju passes by them and kills a Gastrea. Deciding to aid Rentaro and leave their argument behind, Shougen grabs his weapon and readies to fight the enemy.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 10-14 Quotes *(To Rentaro Satomi) "You bastard. You sure are a detestable guy." *(To Kisara Tendo) ''"Hey, shitty bitch... What the hell was up with you just now!?"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 4 *(To Kagetane Hiroku) ''"I stayed quite, but you're running your mouth — You're noisy!!!"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 24 Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi vs. Shougen Ikuma *Civil Security vs. Kagetane Hiroku *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara, Shougen Ikuma & Kayo Senju vs. Stage II Gastreas References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Civil Security members Category:Promoter